The Lingerie store
by Funtimes1
Summary: Some naughty fun in a dressing room.


The Lingerie store.

It's late summer. We're wandering through the shopping mall together. It's nice just to get out and spend time together. It's late in the day and it's pretty quiet. As we're walking you notice Victoria's Secret. I follow your gaze. "You wanna go have a look?" You glance down nervously and nod slightly. Lingerie stores aren't either of our normal domains and you a little rush of naughtiness as you into its cool interior. The store is empty except for a young woman at the till on her phone.

"Hey look, It's Jasmin! I didn't know she worked here! She's a on old friend", I mention.

"Oh hey, haven't seen u in ages! Yeh I just this job for the summer. Gives me some extra cash", She says.

"Yeh makes sense, we're just gonna have a look round ok"

"Sure." She smiled and went back to her phone. As we browse you squeeze my hand and quietly whisper to me, "Show me some things you'd like to see me in."

I laugh a little to myself. I want you to try on everything! Well, not everything, just the lingerie that would make you feel like the slutty little sex queen are. I grab a few negligees that are practically see-through, several bras that were extremely low cut and a schoolgirl outfit. You talk to Jasmin to get the items in your size, she smiles and leads you to a large dressing room at the back of the store. I stand awkwardly near the register, but move over and lean against a bare spot of wall while you try on your items. I pull out my phone and began looking at it intently. I'm browsing through facebook, when a message pops up on my phone.

"Look up."

I do so, looking right down the dressing room hallway. You have the curtain to the dressing room partially open but pulled across your front. You motion for me to come back and join you. I look around awkwardly, not sure what to do, when I see Jasmin make eye contact with me. She waves her fingers in a "go on" gesture and winks. I walked down the hallway and whisper, "Do you need something?"

You open the curtain, revealing a pair of black, silk panties and matching corset. You look incredible and I can feel my dick start to thicken up immediately. "Wow"

"You like?" you whisper.

"God, yes," I reply. "You look incredible! I want to tear it off you right now!"

You giggle, striking a pose, one leg bent slightly in front of the other. I look around behind me to make sure no-one is looking. Then suddenly I push u back against the wall in the dressing room and drag the curtain closed behind me. I pin your hands up above your head with one hand and start rubbing your breast with the other while I kiss your neck hard. You gasp slightly.

I pushed my groin against your pussy.

"Stay quiet," I whisper, "Don't disturb the other customers. You wouldn't want them knowing how much of a slut you are, would you?"

You whimper slightly. I run my hand along the silky stiff material at your waist, stopping at the small of your back and pull you toward me. I kiss you long and deep, our tongues twisting and coiling around each other like two snakes.

I push you down onto your knees in front of me, your eyes focused on the bulge at my crotch. Your hands are at my belt, pulling the strap out of the buckle, then undoing the buttons and letting my shorts drop to the ground. You use your finger to slowly trace the outline of my cock in my boxer shorts, your eyes heavy-lidded with desire. You lick your lips slowly, looking up into my eyes as you do so. I pull them down quickly, my cock springing free and hitting you in the cheek. You give a little gasp. I put my hand only the back of your head. I jam my cock into your hungry little mouth and down your throat, face fucking you hard.

"Do you like that?" I ask. "Do u like daddy using you as his little slut?"

You nod. One of your hands begins to slide into your panties. You're getting really wet. You're making a slurping sound while I shove my cock down your throat. You hand is going crazy, rubbing yourself. Your head bobs up and down, soft moans escaping from your throat. I put my finger to my lips make a 'shush' gesture. I pull back your hair, not hard, but in control and you gasp, catching your breath, a thick strand of drool and my precum stretching out from your mouth, then dripping down onto the corset. You pull back, your mouth and chin now totally covered with drool, the top of your tits soaking wet. It's so nasty.

"Quite the horny little slut today aren't you? Yes, you dirty little girl. Do you want daddy to fuck you now?" You nod.

"Even though people might hear you?"

You nod again feverishly. "Please daddy, fuck me"

I smile. "God, you're so bad"

I stand you up again and turn you around. You look over your shoulder to me and hold your fingers up. "See? Look how wet you make me daddy."

Your finger is glistening and wet in the dim light of the dressing room. You push your finger between your lips and suck your sweet-salty pussy juices off of it. You reach down and slide off the panties. They stretch tight between your thighs.

"You ready for this, you fucking whore? You ready to take all of this thick cock?"

Your eyelids are half closed as you look back at me. "Yes daddy," you plead. "Split me in half. Impale me on that dick. Make me feel it in the back of my throat. Use me like the little fucktoy that I am."

I put my hands on your hips and thrust my cock inside you in one smooth motion. You're still so wet from your fingering. "Oh fuck!" you sigh as I stick my cock deep inside. "Oh yes daddy! You feel so fucking good!"

I pull out until just the head is inside you and then thrust back in again. "Fuck, you have a little exhibitionist streak in you? Is that what this is? It's not the fucking slutty lingerie, it's the public place that's got you so wet?" I say softly.

To a shock, I realise there are two legs in high heels standing on the other side of the the curtain, not directly facing into our changing room, but close enough that whoever it is, has to be able to hear your words, not to mention the wet squelch of the fucking you're getting.

"Lou", I whisper. "There's someone right outside the dressing room. They can probably hear us you know."

Your eyes glance to the side, taking in the two legs, the shapely calves, the high heels, before looking back at me.

"I don't give a fuck," you say, not in full voice, but definitely not trying to stay quiet. "Adam has interrupted us so many times. I'm done stopping for interruptions. I just want to fucking cum!"

I thrust deep inside again, your back now arched up. Your neck jerks back, a low moan escaping from between your lips as I penetrate deep inside you.

"Oh shit, oh fuck I'm gonna cum from that fucking cock", you mutter frantically as my dick still thrusts inside you. Your lips are moving fast, but with almost no volume. I can only catch a few words. You seem lost in a sexual reverie.

"Oh god . . . ," you whisper. " . . . such a fucking . . .. other people near . . .your cock . . . daddy . . . my wet pussy . . . . So hot!"

I can hear the breathing on the other side of the curtain get heavier now, and part of me wants to pull it open and grab this woman-so clearly listening to our private sex show-and pull her right inside to join us.

"Oh jesus fuck, this feels so fucking good. God my little whore pussy is so fucking wet for you. Shit! I'm such a fucking slut for you, daddy! I'll do anything to cum. Fuck my naughty little cunt!"

I hear a little gasp behind me and see the curtain twitch, but I don't care and neither do you. You pussy is so wet it's dripping down the inside of your thigh as it gets pounded by my cock.

"Fuck! You filthy little bitch, take it!" I whisper in your ear. "Take daddy's cock!"

I reach down with my free hand, squeezing one of your tits in my hand, loving the feeling of all that flesh-more than I could hold. I roll your rosebud nipple between my fingers. Fuck, you're such an little slut. So fucking gorgeous.

"I'm cumming, fucking cumming, fucking cumming!" you whisper frantically. You shudder, once, twice, three times, as I continue fucking you to extend your orgasm. As you come down from your high, you're breathing hard. Your eyes flick to the curtain behind me but then zero in on my hand sliding up and down my cockshaft. You reach up, and I put my hands up against the mirror, leaning over your body as you jerk me off.

"Come on daddy," she whisper. "Shoot that hot cum for me. Shoot it all over me."

You aim my shaft at your face as feel a wave of pleasure burst through my body, a torrent of cum shooting up from my balls and out the tip of my dick, the white spunk arcing through the air between us and landing right on your cheek. Another wave comes and you aim it down a little, allowing me to coat your lips with my seed. Another blast across your other cheek, and then another and another. Soon your lower face is thoroughly glazed with my thick cum, streaks of it dripping down off your chin onto the corset still fastened around your waist. As the spurts of cum decrease, you stick my cock in your mouth, savoring the last little bit of cum and swallowing it down.

I take a few steps back and fall back into the chair again, my cock lying limply against my leg.

"Shit" I whisper as you lean back against the mirror, your tits heaving with post-coital exertion. You face still dripping with my cum. The ultimate picture of a slut.

"God, you're fucking amazing," I said.

You smile quietly. Your eyes flick over to the curtain. "Our mysterious friend is gone." I look over and see that you're right; no legs are visible anymore at the bottom of the curtain.

You reach down and undo your corset, then use it to wipe the cum off yourself. I smirk to myself. We get our clothes back on. I'm hesitant to flip back the curtain, wondering who besides our observer might have heard our little escapade, but the dressing room hallway is empty. We walk straight to the register. There aren't many people in the store, and at first Jasmin is nowhere to be seen. But soon she emerges from behind us, where she must have been helping another customer. You place the stack of items down on the counter, with the wet corset and panties on the bottom Jasmin runs up the items through the till, putting them into a large pink bag, but pauses when she gets to the corset.

"Uh-oh, it looks like this might be a little dirty. Do you want to pick another one?"

I smile. "No, that's ok, we'll just wash it when we get home."

My face is bright red, but Jasmin doesn't seem to notice. She runs her finger along the fabric too and holding it up to her face, looking at it closely before dropping her hand and putting the corset in the bag.

"Well, as long as you're satisfied, ma'am," she says, glancing at you.

"I can't believe it!" I whisper as we got outside. "I thought for sure we were going to get caught!"

You look at me and roll your eyes. "We DID get caught! Didn't you recognize her shoes?"

I look back through the window at Jasmin standing at the counter; her eyes are closed and she's sucking on the finger she'd used to gather a dollop of my spunk.

"No fucking way." I smile and hug you.


End file.
